<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowgirl Rena Wants the Pump-a-Rum by ZeroOmega2100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499097">Crowgirl Rena Wants the Pump-a-Rum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100'>ZeroOmega2100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III, Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Comedy, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Feathers &amp; Featherplay, Goths, Human/Monster Romance, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena is a Crowgirl type of harpy who is a huge fan of the Souls series. Demon's souls, Dark souls 1-3, Bloodborne etc. You name it shes played it. While she was playing some PVP in souls she gets some hate mail and decides to fuck with her troll by having some fun when her human BF gets home with a present for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crowgirl Rena Wants the Pump-a-Rum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Crowgirl Rena wants the Pump-a-rum [Monstergirl][Crowgirl][Harpy][GFE][Dark Souls][Comedy][Shitpost][Cucking a Hater][Blowjob][Facial][doggystyle][Spanking][Creampie][cum on ass]</p><p>Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (This character is inspired by the Trading Crow NPCs from the Dark souls series. If you don't know who I'm talking about just look up the "Dark souls Trading Crows" to understand the jokes. There is no defined accent you need to give but if you know the characters she's inspired by feel free to add some squaks or caws to make the script more funny and shitposty. Otherwise have fun with the character and make them work for you. Adlib anything you want, add or remove lines that dont work for you)</p><p>[Controller clicking]</p><p>(Deep concentration)<br/>Cmon...cmon...just alittle bit more. Oh don't you run run from me you pussy! Get the fuck back here! NO CHUGGING ESTUS! HA. Suck it you god damn Dex meta fag. [Triumphant giggling] Im gunna "point down" gesture you were so trash. Yeeeeeeeaahh GIT GUD SCRUB!</p><p>[Smug celebrating can make her sing alittle song]</p><p>Oh he sent me some hate mail. Let's see here. </p><p>(Reading)<br/>"Fuck you, you parry spamming birdbitch fix your lag next time"</p><p>[Smug laughing]<br/>Ohhhhhhh he's so fucking salty. </p><p>[Typing speaking her response]<br/>Not my fault you only kept R1 spamming. And me lag? Cmon you were teleporting all over the damn map you salty ass shitmunk! Stop using weeb sticks and maybe you'll win next time."Hoe's mad" I bet you give your money to some thot on twitch and don't have a real big tiddie goth monster gf to give you that peepee touch. GIT GUD or Go back and play fortshyt. </p><p>Aaaaaaaand send. Heh lets see how he likes that. </p><p>Ohh responded already? Ok lets see. </p><p>[Reads]<br/>"Stop fronting you gay ass 12 year old, bet you just pretending to be a girl to get simps"</p><p>[Snicker]<br/>Oh he is really salty. Like LowTierGod level salty. Ok lets see how he likes this. Ok wheres my phone? Ah here we are. Lets just take a pic here of my tits in my mega pumparum shirt...put my wing in the frame so he knows I I actually am a crowgirl. Maybe get my lips in there too since I am wearing my black lipstick today. Mmmmm perfect. And send. </p><p>Heh another response. HA! Shocked face gif meme. Yes I win again! Sucker. </p><p>[Door opens]</p><p>Hm? Oh hey baby welcome home. (Peck kiss)</p><p>Oh nothing just unwinding from work. Playing some souls, doing some PVP, trolling some people. Hmmm? Oh yea just some guy who gave me hate mail cuz I beat him while he was using his [Mocking voice] "Oh so pwecious meta bwuild". </p><p>Yea the guy even thought I was some kid pretending to be a Demi human. Pffffffft [laughing] Yea I know right? I said the exact same thing from all the salt I mined from him. Oh don't worry bout that baby. I just sent him a pic of me in my shirt to tease him. Yeah duh of course I didn't show my full face cmon. What do you take me for some Instagram model demi human? </p><p>Anyway how was your day? Uhuh. Oh well that's good. Not too stressful I hope. Say what's that big box there you got? For me? Ok I don't why you got me anything its not our anniversary or my birthday. </p><p>Just cuz you love me? Awwww baby you're so sweet. Cmere. </p><p>[Short makeout. Improv what you like lip biting giggling etc]</p><p>Ok ok lets see what you got me. </p><p>[Box opening and plastic/packing peanuts or shuffling]{optional sound}</p><p>[Gasp] B-baby! You got me that humanity sprite Dakimakura I wanted! Oh my god baby how? They were sold out when I tried to get it. Ohhhh youre so cute. Spoiling me so much, cmere my adorable little human boytoy. </p><p>[Enthusiastic happy peck kissing]</p><p>Special Order? What do you mean? Hug it? Hmmmm. Mmmmmmmm soft and...warm? Wow it heats up? THATS AWESOME! Awww baby you remember how much I like to cuddle when I get cold. Its perfect. I can cuddle it when you have to go out of town and I don't get cold. Im gunna have to make it smell like you though so I don't feel to lonely.  And its so adorable that its a humanity sprite. You know how much I love Dark Souls.</p><p>What the? Uuuuuughh hes still going at it? Way to ruin the moment asshole. Yeah...its that fucking hater again. </p><p>[Reads]<br/>"Fuck you bet you got that from some cosplay egirl no way you a real female demi-human them feathers look cheap af" </p><p>[Angrily]<br/>Oh that fucking prick. First you ruin my moment with my man THEN you insult my god damn feathers? Bitch I preen these things everyday! My damn talons are a chore and a half to file anyway. </p><p>[Sigh]<br/>Yea yea I know I shouldn't let it get to me baby i know its just some troll from a game. Hey can you give me a hug baby? I want my soft warm huggles please. </p><p>[Giggles] </p><p>Oh c'mon what's the point in being a crowgirl who likes souls games if I can't make the jokes myself huh?</p><p>Mmmmmm yea you really are soft and warm baby. Thanks baby that helped alot. Now then. How should I repay you for the body pillow present? </p><p>[Playful tone]</p><p>Hmmmmm maybe *you'd* like to be the body pillow so I can get all *snuggly* crow on you? [Giggles] oh cmon baby I know they sound cringey when I make the jokes but I know you like em too. You know what? I wanna screw with that guy *and* have some fun. Take your pants off baby. Here hold my phone. Hehe yea, I want you take pics of me while we have fun. </p><p>[Pants sliding down]</p><p>Mmmmmm hello there soft and warm little fella. Time to make you hard and hot now. Dont mind if I do baby. Itadakimasu!</p><p>[Slow blowjob sounds, have fun Improving]{wetsounds optional}</p><p>Mmmmm you taste so good baby. Dont forget to keep things in frame. Wanna show how thick you are afterall. </p><p>[Giggles] Don't worry bout getting my face in the shot baby, we can crop it out. Its not like you won't get to enjoy them. You can use em later for when you gotta go outta town again. </p><p>[Faster blowjob sounds with pops throughout. Improv time enjoy]{wet sounds optional}</p><p>Getting into things huh? Pull my hair baby. Make me take you. </p><p>Here baby get a shot of your head leaking your precum on my tongue.  Heh heh squawk squawk baby I want your sticky white stuff. </p><p>See? Even Demon Souls was funny. Ohhhh grabbing my hair tighter? Go on baby shut me up if you don't wanna hear the jokes. Mmmmm yea make of video of it baby. </p><p>[Deep throat sounds thoughiut can add some gags. Improv have fun]{wet sounds optional}</p><p>[Gasps] mmmmm so feisty baby. Hmmm you even made my black lipstick all runny and got it on your cock. Slap it on my tongue let me taste more. </p><p>I feel your balls twitch whenever I rub my wing talons and feathers on you baby. Starting to feel it? Heh give it to me baby give me my cock. </p><p>Mmmmm Good baby just keep making me take you and keep taking pictures and recording. </p><p>I feel you throbbing and...[gag] all the way in the back of my throat. Gunna cum? Go ahead baby *Pump. Pump. Pump. Pump a rum your cum* down your crowgirl's throat.</p><p>[Fast hard deepthroating and gulping sounds. Improve enjoy]</p><p>Haaaa wait baby hold some in and cum on my face make my eyeliner run. Fuck yea that's it stain my shirt too. Mmmmmm yummy yummy. Get a shot of your cum on my shirt and my chin baby. </p><p>I think thats more than enough ill need baby. </p><p>Hey! Babe wait a minute!</p><p>[Desk cluttering as shes bent over it]</p><p>Ohhhhh so rough baby. Getting possessive? Cmon you know I'm yours so how bout you remind me and make that troll jealous? </p><p>[fabric ripping and loud spank]</p><p>Yea rip my shorts off and spank this bad bad crow. Squawk squawk. Heheh cmon baby fuck me hard if you don't want me to make my *annoying* squawks </p><p>[Moaning and spanking and banging her arms on the desk. Improv what you want]{Wet sounds optional}</p><p>Thats right baby. Pound me. Spank me. Fucking....AH yank my hips into your cock. </p><p>Ahhhh harder baby spank me harder. Leave some deep prints on me. Hehehe Recording this are you? Yea you know you're getting off on it now. Keep recoding that nice human cock pounding me. Get my face with my cum runny makeup in there. I want you to fap to this next time you have a trip and tell me how hard you cum from it. Pull the feathers on my lower back baby you know I like it to hurt a little.</p><p>[Louder moaning and gasping peaking. Improv what you want]{wetsounds optional}</p><p>Pull my wing back yea. Use it as a handlebar. Hit my favorite angle. AAAH fuck yea. Hang on let me put my talons on the desk here. Get...fucking...DEEPER!</p><p>That's it baby yank my wing and hit...my...spot. oh god fuck yea so god damn good. </p><p>Heh I feel ya speeding up there baby. On the verge? </p><p>Thats right give me that smooth and silky cum baby. Pump a rum me again. [Laughing] I can't help it you always...[Gasp] go harder when I make bad jokes, and I want you to go as hard as you can when you PUMP-A-RUM me full of your cum. Im close honey give it to me. Mark me as yours!</p><p>Cmon baby! Pump-a-rum. Pump-a-rum. PUMP-A-RUM!</p><p>[Loud moans and or screams and beating the desk till Orgasm. Can keep saying "Pump a rum" for more shitposting. Improv what you like]</p><p>Fuck so much sticky white stuff again baby. [Playful giggle] still have more? Damn baby are you a damn hose? Pull out and give the rest on my ass and back feathers. Get some pics of that too. </p><p>Mmmmm yea feels so good. Baby's soft and warm, smooth and silky cum dripping down my ass and out my cunt. Hope you got alot of pics and video for yourself baby. </p><p>Oh hush baby I had to get 1 last dirty souls joke in there.</p><p>[Deep breathing composing herself shudders randomly from aftershocks]</p><p>Ok....lets just transfer the files over. Crop out my face on the ones Im gunna send to fuck with this guy. I'll send the good ones you took to your phone later. </p><p>Aaaaand Send. </p><p>[Loud laughing]</p><p>Oh my god baby listen to this shit!</p><p>[Reading]<br/>"Holy shit, You're real? You got a patreon or manyvids I can donate to please?"</p><p>I totally made him Simp. Guess the little shit really likes goth crowgirls. </p><p>[Giggles or laughs then fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>